Talk:Franklin Clinton
Pre-release info #StephMorgenMacky (talk) 16:53, September 7, 2013 (UTC)''StephMorgenMacky (talk) 16:53, September 7, 2013 (UTC)I think they might introduce a female protangoist as I was in Tescos in Crawley UK, and they were advertising box art work to pre-order it and one of the covers were of the woman getting arrested, do you think that could be a sign? White&Gold (talk) 17:35, November 12, 2012 (UTC) I really hope they introduce a female protagonist soon. It's not that I'm some kind of sex freak or something, I just think only dudes all the way gets so monotonous. Getalanoar (talk) 13:08, May 7, 2013 (UTC) no that's most likely tracy michaels daughter Mrtommygunwhite (talk) 21:59, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I doubt Franklin, Tommy and Luiz are the only ones who have been in prison. Wasn't Claude being transported between two prisons in the beginning of GTA III. : That's right. Johnny Klebitz and Niko Bellic (in Europe) have been in prison too. Aegirsson (talk) 20:18, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Beta appearance? This was just a small thing I wanted to look over, it's nothing major. "Franklin's 'beta appearance' can be seen in the first trailer of GTA V. He is thinner, less muscular and has many tattoos." I'm pretty sure that this is referring to the street criminal we saw running away from the cops in trailer 1, however if you look at the character in the Dewbauchee GT at 0:23 we can see that the one in the car is actually Franklin himself and he had no tattoos with no real change in his appearance from the what we've seen in the recent trailers. In Franklin's character trailer he is shown wearing a tanktop and having a watch, or some sort of item, on his left wrist. If you look closely during 0:23 seconds in the first trailer the one in the Dewbauchee GT has the same attire, including the item around the same wrist. We can see this again at 1:04. If paused at the right time you can clearly see that this is the same guy. And you can see the item on his wrist more clearly. I'm nearly 100% sure that the "beta" version of Franklin the trivia is referring to is just a random street criminal and isn't Franklin but I could be wrong since this is the first time I've ever did anything like this. Any thoughts though?--Sonicman0123456789 (talk) 08:08, July 6, 2013 (UTC)Sonicman0123456789 :Good point, I wrote that actually, it should be removed due to your observation. So let me get it: Rockstar had the characters and the map done since 2011 but the game releases late 2013?Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|:D (T FF) 03:10, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :As that is leaked information his name will not be changed yet. Wait until GTA V is officially released. Tom Talk 13:15, September 15, 2013 (UTC) But "Michael De Santa" Was also leaked information from the leaked TV shows, why did he get an exception. TheTechPoTaToCHIP (talk) 13:30, September 15, 2013 (UTC)TheTechPoTaToCHIP September 15, 2013 ::What TechPotato said. If Franklin's name won't be updated, then Michael's page and all of his family's should be reverted to just their first names. It comes from leaks, and if Michael's stays, so should Franklin's.:D (T FF) 15:20, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :::I didn't realise that was where that name originated from. I've removed it. Tom Talk Franklin's Surname is indeed Clinton.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 23:50, September 16, 2013 (UTC) I know we already put his last name but to the ones who want extra proof, here's his name on the official GTA cast. --MW3GHOST (talk) 00:18, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Personal Vehicle In some screenshots, we can see Franklin driving a Yellow 9F, which was thought to be his personal vehicle, but as we have figured out his vehicle is a unique Buffalo, this should be removed from the infobox as he doesn not receive a 9F during any part of the storyline. YokelBellic (Talk) (talk) 22:49, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Buisnesses I am having a problem with that section of his info box. The words "Blaine County" needs to be in small letters but the LSPD Impound yard shows up in small letters as well. Can someone help? Matt Seay (talk) 13:01, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Franklin's Height I was playing around in the interior universe below the map while playing as Franklin, and I found this: This contradicts the statement made on the page, saying that he's 6 feet tall. The image shows that he is several inches shorter, how shorter is up to you to analyze I suppose. Mortsnarg (talk) 03:01, May 12, 2015 (UTC) The game uses several different character models for each character, so shots like this are not reliable. I have seen a post switch-scene scenario several times where the in-game model of Lamar Davis is the same height as Franklin. Does that mean Franklin is 6'4" or does that mean Lamar is only 5'8"? Neither. it just means the models are unfortunately inconsistent. The in-game documented evidence for Franklin's height is in the first Omega meeting. Director Mode for example uses a character model that makes all but a few male characters (e.g. Jimmy is an exception) a uniform height. smurfy (coms) 03:11, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Well I know what Omega said, I remember that cutscene and what he said Franklins height is. Should we put down the multiple heights? There should only be 2-3 different ones, from what I've seen it's nothing more than that. I personally think the model that you play as shoud be the "official" one, considering that it's the model that players have the most exposure to. Mortsnarg (talk) 03:26, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Well, it's not that he is not 6 feet, I just believe that the height measurement thing you saw in the interior is not usually supposed to be seen, so I dont believe they made it proportionate to the actual game and the size of everything in it. Why would they make a chart that you are not supposed to see accurate to the game world's size if no one is going to see it? Also, Omega says that he is 6 feet tall here : https://youtu.be/fcOKeHrZyo8?t=1m9s Snugeez (talk) 03:38, May 16, 2015 (UTC) I don't think it matters if it was seen or not, it's what the scale said he was. Like I said in the response to Smurfz, I think the multiple heights (Omegas measurment and the scale measurement) should be recorded and put down. Mortsnarg (talk) 04:44, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Reception According to many YouTube reviews and opinions from gamers who I follow, Franklin is not favored by many players compared to Michael and Trevor, yet the reception says that he received as many positive critics as Michael and Trevor, I don't wanna mention anyone's name here, but at least four editors in this wiki dislike Franklin Clinton. My point is, the Reception section should be changed for a more accurate description. AndreEagle17 00:27, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :I think we just have to go with what the reviewers (such as IGN etc) write. Personally, I agree with the sentiment and say that Franklin is my least favourite of the three protagonists, but the users you follow on YouTube are also gamers and no different to us on the Wiki. If we were to include a user's negative opinions on here, most pages would be filled with some form of negative comment. I think the reception categories are simply to represent the vast majority of reviews, likewise a negative reception would also be listed. Sam Talk 00:45, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :What did IGN say about Franklin? Anyhow, I say instead of going with the most popular REVIEWERS opinion, I say we should go with a general perception towards the character. Get some other opinions in there and I think go into what IGN said in particular. Just in general show what they meant and write a little more I suppose. I don't hate Franklin, I just think that he's WAY too similar to CJ to be taken as an "interesting character". Mortsnarg (talk) 00:56, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :: I got it, I was just about to add the negative reviews from many YouTubers and gamers to the page so I had to ask the opinion of everyone, I don't like Franklin either, but that doesn't mean that my opinion is enough to change the page. AndreEagle17 01:04, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Ability to talk to animals This is demonstrated in the mission Risk Assessment. How come it was removed from the abilities section? GMRE (talk) 10:34, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :You mean the Ghost Dog that no-one else can see? The scenario is not fully explained but it is made clear that this is no ordinary animal. It is more likely the dog had the ability to "talk" to a particular human, rather then the other way around, since Franklin is unable to communicate with Chop. smurfy (coms) 10:40, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Just because the dog decided to walk away when Franklin was looking the other way, it's now labeled as a ghost? And maybe he just doesn't have anything to talk to Chop about? GMRE (talk) 10:52, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::: It's not that, the reason why the dog is labelled as a Ghost is because he disappears as soon as Franklin reaches Dom and the fact that the dog only appears when Dom is in trouble. In addition, players were led to be believe that this dog is a ghost since an in-game internet article shows a nearly-identical dog and his death. AndreEagle17 14:16, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Maybe his abilities should include animal-medium then? Like this guy. GMRE (talk) 15:22, May 30, 2015 (UTC) As long as he communicates with other animals other than the Ghost Dog, who I believe to have a unique ability to communicate to Franklin in particular. AndreEagle17 16:08, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, well that's easy. He communicates to dead bunnies and dogs all the time when he drives around in the countryside. GMRE (talk) 16:27, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :::And with that assinine comment, this discussion is over. The ability to communicate with Ghost Dog belongs to the animal, not the human he "talks" to. End of. smurfy (coms) 22:46, May 30, 2015 (UTC) The Lab I've been thinking this over since Friday. Since IGG Part 2, The Lab is now on all platforms and it has been added to the list of Franklin's favourite stations on this page. I've just been wondering if this is the case. I know that most protagonists' favourite stations are determined by the default station in their personal vehicles, and it would be unusual for them to have a vehicle which isn't tuned to their favourite station, but since The Lab is still a relatively new station and was not an "original" station in the game, I personally think it is unlikely that it would be one of Franklin's favourite stations, especially since the previously-listed third default station for the Bagger was West Coast Talk Radio, which wasn't included on the list of Franklin's favourite stations. I have left the information on the page for the time being though. Sam Talk 22:42, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Special Skill Glitch Apparently I have discovered an irritating glitch involving Franklin's special skill, the glitch is, the skill won't increase, no matter if I follow how to increase his special skill, flow in traffic, have almost collisions and so on, the skill just wont go up! Can someone tell me how to fix this annoying glitch? Like seriously, hasn't anyone noticed this issue either, or am I the only one dealing with this glitch? Help is much appreciated. Nikolai Banks (talk) 13:17, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Girlfriend or just a booty call? Three of Franklin's Switch Scenes imply a girlfriend... FranklinsGirl-GTAV-Switchscene1.png|1st encounter switch scene. FranklinsGirl-GTAV-Portrait.png| Switch Scenes GTAVe Franklin Girlfriend.jpg|3rd switch scene, 2nd physical appearance. Franklins_Girlfriend_GTAV_Out_of_the_Cab.png Director Mode Actors GTAVpc Uptown F ArtStudent.png|Director Mode. *Firstly the one after he has moved to Whispymound where he is in Rockford Hills and turns to follow the girl east along Hawick Ave *later on his sofa on the phone inviting the person on the other end to come over some time *lastly loading the girl into a taxi outside Whispymound Drive and saying something like "see you next time". Is she worth a page? It is always the same NPC model (the Art Student in Director Mode/Actors). I managed to get her out of the cab once to get a portrait. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 09:39, February 25, 2017 (UTC) :I'm creating this article today. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 23:39, March 29, 2019 (UTC) HTC Sensation Hey, I think there is another one that is related to Franklin's phone - the HTC Sensation. Mind if you can verify it? BorkBorkSWEDEN (talk) 05:44, April 15, 2018 (UTC)